Only place I call home
by XxCherriesandChocolatexX
Summary: "Come on Mist, you have to keep believing. He'll come around soon, trust me." As much as Misty wanted to believe that May's words were true, something just wouldn't let her. Little did Misty know that May wasn't just speaking metaphorically... Pokeshipping! Also slight Contestshipping and mentions of Ikarishipping & Oldrivalshipping


**Me: This was meant to be out yesterday, but my computer decided that: "Hey, why not delete the first original eight pages so she can write the whole thing again? While I'm at it, might as well give autosave the boot so she can't even access it through other files or links!" Oh it's simply fabulous. Thanks computer, really appreciate it.**

**Drew: About time.**

**Gary: Well Ashy-boy, didn't know you finally told Misty how you feel?**

**Ash: …..**

**Paul: Pathetic.**

**Gary: Everyone knows you like her!**

**Ash: DO NOT!**

**Drew: Yeah right, and I'm a Powerpuff Girl**

**Ash: Really?!**

**Paul: I feel sorry for Misty.**

**Ash: Why?! What?! Is she ok?!**

**Leaf, May & Dawn: AWWWWWWWW!**

**Brock & Delia: XxCherriesandChocolatexX doesn't own Pokemon!**

**Ash: Mom? When did you get here?**

**Delia: We've been waiting years for this! Now sit down and stop talking so I can watch what happens!**

**Ash: Misty's gonna kill me….**

A young girl sat alone in her bedroom in the Cerulean Gym, looking out the window at the stars.

Her orange hair had been left hanging loosely down her back, and her sparkling aqua-blue eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Ash…." She whispered. It had been so long since Misty had last seen him, when they had brought down that crazy guys plans to clone Pokemon in Hoenn.

Brock had been there, May and Max as well.

She hadn't seen the boy in two years. No letters, no video calls, no anything. Misty had tried time after time to get in contact with him but somehow he was never around.

At first, her and Ash's relationship had just started out as the two wanting nothing more than too beat each other senseless, but soon enough it turned into friendship. Eventually, that transformed into them becoming best friends, and for Misty, it had transformed into love.

The red-head thought about all the times they had shared together, all of their adventures, everything from the day her and Ash met to the day she had to leave.

As she continued to think about the past, her memory became overrun with swirling thoughts of the things that had kept her awake countless nights. She picked herself up and moved over to the blue cotton sheets of her bed and lied down, hopelessly trying to rid herself of these images.

Misty knew it was pointless however. She had spent countless nights crying over Ash, and even more over the times he came back from his current journey and left without visiting.

And so the girl lulled herself to sleep with the bittersweet memories, as silent tears slowly flowed down her cheeks.

* * *

Misty yawned as the soft morning sunlight hit her face. The sound of movement downstairs an indication that her sisters must be awake.

Getting out of bed and stretching, her eyes eyed the small clock on her dresser which read 6:30am.

She sighed, wondering if she would ever have a proper sleep. Between her job and the constant thoughts of Ash, sleep was difficult to come by, and Misty rarely got six hours. That's if she was lucky.

Misty made her way into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, hardly surprised by her reflection. The tear stains were something she had become used to over the years, and there was rarely a morning she woke up without them.

Each day it was the same. She woke up early, ate, battled cocky Trainers, beat them all, waited for a call that never came and slept before the whole thing started over again.

It was a vicious cycle to which she had no escape.

Leaning over the sink, she sprayed her face with warm water, taking her time to enjoy the sensation. After brushing her teeth and giving her face a proper wash, Misty left the bathroom to go find something to wear.

As she rummaged through her draws her tired eyes saw a flash of something, and she took in a sharp breath as she realized what it was.

Her and Ash in their younger days, playing with their Pokemon and smiling like they didn't have a care in the world.

Misty quickly looked away and walked out the room, all thoughts of changing completely gone from her mind.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her oldest sister, Daisy, sitting at the table reading a magazine.

"Like, morning Misty." Daisy greeted in her valley-girl accent.

"Morning Daisy." Misty mumbled back.

Daisy raised an eyebrow. "I know that you're not like, one for fashion little sister, but like, isn't it normal to change out of your pyjamas after you stop sleeping?"

"Couldn't be bothered." She replied, pulling out two pieces of toast and popping them in the toaster.

Sighing, Daisy put down the magazine and turned to face Misty.

""Like, what gives Misty? You're acting strange."

"It's nothing Daisy, just forget about it. I'm fine."

"Misty, I know it doesn't seem like I care most of the time. But you're my little sister, and believe it or not, I do care about you. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Thanks Daisy I know, but honestly what does it matter?"

"Of course it matters Misty! You're always upset, you barely even speak to us anymore! If you tell me what's wrong maybe I can help."

Misty sighed, seeing that Daisy wasn't giving up any time soon.

"It's not like you can do anything about it. Nothing can change the past."

Daisy's eyes widened in realization at what she was getting at.

"It's that Ash boy isn't it?"

"How did you guess?" Misty replied sarcastically.

"I knew it! You like, totally have a crush on him!"

Misty flushed a little hearing this, she hadn't opened up to anyone about how she felt about Ash. Well aside from May, anyone else that knew was either because they had guessed or known someone that guessed.

Those that had guessed being Brock and Gary, who had managed to figure it out without her admitting it. Misty had refused to talk to Brockabout it further, and Gary teased her over it every opportunity he got.

Gary's girlfriend, Leaf Green, was always sympathetic towards Misty during their visits and the two had formed a close bond over their mutual like of making Gary uncomfortable. Gary had also helped Misty through many times when her feelings became too much for her to handle and would break down.

"Aww my little sister's in love. Ha! Lily owes me $20, I so knew it." Daisy went on.

"Yeah." Misty said sadly.

Daisy's features turned sympathetic.

"Oh Misty, is it really that bad?"

"Why am I such an idiot?"

"A lot of people fall in love with their best friend Misty, you can't help who you have feelings for." Her sister pointed out.

"But why him of all people Daisy? Why did I have to fall for Ash?"

"Love is a strange thing little sister. It works in ways we can't control."

"But this is Ash we're talking about! He probably doesn't even know what love is, let alone feel anything for me." Misty said hopelessly.

"Of course he does Misty, he's probably just afraid. Remember, he's your best friend!"

"I don't even know if he's that anymore." Misty whispered quietly, tears threatening to spill.

"Oh Misty." Daisy sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

The two stood in silence as each was consumed in their own thoughts.

_**PING!**_

The sound of the toast popping up snapped them out of it, earning a shriek from both girls.

"Scared by a toaster? I think you're like, losing your touch Misty." Lily's voice sounded from the doorway.

Misty rolled her eyes at her pink haired sister.

"I'm not losing anything Lily, it just surprised me is all."

"Like, whatever you say little sis."

She plucked the toast from the toaster and took a small bite before screwing up her face.

Burnt.

Misty went over to the bin and chucked the toast out, deciding that she would just grab something later.

"LIKE MISTY! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

All three sisters simultaneously groaned and rubbed their ears as Violet's screech echoed down the halls.

"Coming!" Misty called back, heading over to the door.

"Like, you take forever! What took you so long?" Her blue haired sister complained.

"I was getting breakfast. Would it kill you too keep it down? Our eardrums can only take so much you know!" She snapped back earning a "hmph" from Violet before she walked off.

"Sorry the Gym's closed, if yo- May?" Misty started but stopped as she saw who was at the door.

"Surprise Misty!" The brunette squealed as she dashed forward to engulf the red-head in a hug.

"I missed you so much! What are you doing here?" Misty laughed hugging her back.

"Well, Drew and I are going to compete in the Kanto contests again so we decided to drop in and visit." She explained happily.

"That's great! Speaking of Drew, how are things with the Grasshead anyway?" Misty asked with a suggestive tone lacing her voice.

May blushed a bright red and chuckled sheepishly.

"Misty!" She whined.

"Aww my little Maysie-bear's in love!" Misty giggled causing May to go redder.

"I could say the same about you and a certain raven haired Trainer with a Pikachu." May winked, quickly recovering from her friends teasing.

Misty's face dropped instantly and her eyes saddened. Noticing this, May frowned.

"Don't tell me he _still_ hasn't spoken to you?"

Misty shook her head in response, making May's frown deepen.

"I'm going to kill the moron." She declared, punching her right fist into her left.

The red-head laughed a little but still remained sorrowful.

"It's surprising actually. When we ran into him in Sinnoh he would stop talking about you." May went on earning a surprised look from Misty.

"What? What did he say?" She asked, hope glimmering in her aqua-blue eyes.

"Uh it's probably best that we have this conversation somewhere else." May suggested, noticing Misty's sisters pretending to look casual in the room behind them while secretly listening.

"Oh, right. Oh my Mew I'm such a terrible host! Come in! Do you want a drink or something to eat? You must be so tired from your travels and-

"Misty you worry too much." May cut her off giggling.

"Heh, sorry." She chuckled sheepishly as they made their way into the house and closed the door behind them.

"So where do you want to talk?" The brunette asked.

Misty pondered this for a moment.

"Hmm maybe the Battle Ground?" She offered and May nodded.

Once they reached the area, May couldn't help but look around in awe.

The Battle Field itself was a large, Olympic size swimming pool with two platforms at each end for the Trainers to stand on. The top was remote controlled, so with the push of a button a thick metal flooring could move to cover it whenever her sisters put on one of their performances.

Misty shook her head at her friends reaction, taking a seat in one of the hundreds that lined the walls of the room.

"Wow." May breathed.

"May, you've been in here more times than my sisters have and still react the same every time."

"It's an awesome room." She shrugged and took a seat next to Misty. "So how have things been in the Gym?"

"Same as usual. The battles are pretty boring, it's very rare that a Trainer actually makes a challenge. I haven't given a badge away in months! My sisters don't lift a finger to help, aside from Daisy of course." Misty explained and May looked at her with sympathy.

"So nothing has changed?"

"Not a thing."

"What about Tracey and Daisy?" May asked, eyes lighting up a little.

"He finally got the nerve to ask her out about four months ago, just after your last visit actually. Since then they've been pretty good. Oh and did you know? Gary finally got a girlfriend that isn't a bossy, stuck up snob!"

"No way!" May gasped. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Leaf Green. She's really down to Earth actually, I think you'd get along with her. Apparently her and Gary were friends when they were kids or something, and she came back to pallet around the same time Tracey got with Daisy."

"I can't wait to meet her. Ooh wait until Drew hears about this!"

They both laughed at the thought of Drew mocking Gary to breaking point.

"So you said something about seeing Ash?" Misty brought up, and May smiled seeing the familiar glint in her friends eye.

"Yup! Remember that Grand Festival I was telling you about?" She asked and Misty nodded. "Well, he was there with Brock and Dawn because she was competing in it."

Several months ago, Misty would have cringed at the name of Ash's newest travelling companion. That was, until May had told her something Misty had been more than thrilled to hear.

"Oh right. How did that go anyway?"

"Yeah it was great! I totally kicked Drew's butt which had him moping around for days." May sniggered. "Oh, and Ash was practically bouncing off the walls when we brought you up into the conversation."

Misty's heart gave a slight jolt before she forced herself not to get excited.

"Congrats! I'm going to have to tease him about that later. But I really doubt Ash would have been happy to hear about me." She replied in monotone.

"Seriously Misty you should have seen him! The moment Drew mentioned we had been to visit you he blurted out so many questions, he wouldn't stop talking about you. In fact he nearly got us kicked out of the restaurant for being so loud. We hadn't even gotten our food yet!" May said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Misty blushed at hearing this, but it also reminded her of something.

"Hey that reminds me, where is the Grasshead anyway?" She asked.

"Oh he's just picking something up." May answered mysteriously causing Misty to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay then…..how was Dawn?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh she's fine. A little bummed out at losing the Festival, but that girl has the most peppy personality I have ever seen! I swear, she could be dragged through mud, fall into a river, lose her lucky pink ascot and still come out okay."

Misty just blinked at her in response.

"You should have seen her reaction when Ash went into crazy mode though. It was so funny! She asked about your Misty lure and wanted to know if you were the same girl, Ash instantly started blabbering on in denial mode, his face was completely red! After that, Dawn wouldn't stop going all giggly about how cute you two would be together. It was hilarious!"

"Great. So another member for the 'Ash and Misty club?" Misty remarked sarcastically.

"Oh come off it Misty. Everyone knows that besides Brock and Ash, you would be the biggest supporter." May smirked as Misty turned red once again.

"Uh, what time did you say Drew was getting back again?" The red-head quickly said, trying to change the topic.

"He should be back soon."

"What is he getting anyway?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." May winked back.

"Huh? For me?"

"Yup!"

"What kind of surprise?" Misty inquired as curiosity piqued her interest.

"Nuh uh Misty! You'll have to wait and see." May grinned and waggled a finger in her face.

"No fair!" She fake pouted and May giggled. "Will I like this surprise?"

"You'll love it, believe me." May responded mischievously. _'Literally Misty, you will love it.'_ She thought.

Misty raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any further questions, and the two began a steady conversation of how life had been since May last left. It was mostly May doing the telling, seeing as Misty's Gym life was always the same.

"You're kidding!" Misty gasped as May re-told one of her many stories about Harley.

"Nope, he really did." She replied.

"So wait, this is the same guy that tried to trick you back in Hoenn?"

"The very same."

"Wow. Does he really wear that? Please tell me you were exaggerating!"

"I wish I was." May said and she shuddered. "You should have seen the look on Dawn's face!"

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Remember what I was telling about Dawn's crush?" She asked and Misty nodded.

When Misty had first heard about Dawn, she had been completely devastated at the thought of Ash and her together, until May had told her about Dawn's little secret.

Oh Dawn liked a Trainer alright, only that Trainer hadn't been Ash.

It was Ash's rival, Paul Shinji that was the object of the blue haired Coordinators' affections, and Misty had been relieved to hear the news.

"Well apparently he's got purple hair too. So when Dawn first saw Harley, it was from the back and she got the completely wrong idea! It was the funniest thing ever when Paul actually showed up." May explained to her.

"Oh Mew that must have been hilarious! So what's Paul like anyway?" Misty asked.

May tapped her chin in thought.

"Well, I've only met him the one time and that was really briefly when he was arguing with Harley about hair. But according to Ash, and I quote; 'He's the most grumpiest, coldest, purple haired jerk to ever walk the Earth and treats his Pokemon horribly.' Ash and Brock have no idea how Dawn can like someone so opposite to herself, but she says he's just troubled. Either way, they've agreed to help her."

"He sounds like a real character. I wish Dawn the best of luck." Misty said to her.

"So do I. Although he may act like a complete jerk, it's obvious he still does have some feelings for Dawn. Why else would he have been at the Grand Festival? He thinks contests are for the weak and are a waste of time!" May spat angrily.

"May calm down! Contests are a great way to show off your Pokémon's' talent, he just can't see that." Misty quickly assured her, waving her hands desperately.

"Hmph, arrogant jerk." She mumbled and Misty giggled. "Anyway, it was still a amazing experience! I'm really glad we caught up with them." May chirped happily.

Misty's expression immediately became solemn.

"Yeah, it must have been great." She muttered back and May looked at her with sympathy.

"Oh Misty, I know it's hard on you being stuck here in the Gym all the time. Ash really does miss you, he wouldn't stop talking about you the whole time we were there! It started to get a little annoying actually." May told her.

"May, as much as I want to believe that he does, I just can't. We haven't spoken in over two years and he hasn't even bothered to answer any of my letters."

"He does have feelings for you. You know it, I know it, everyone you've ever met knows it! Hell, I bet Delia's been planning your wedding since he first brought you home!"

"He doesn't! If he did, he would have at least written back." Misty insisted stubbornly.

"Come on Mist, you have to keep believing. He'll come around soon, trust me." She replied reassuringly.

"I doubt that highly. I just wish I knew why he hasn't."

"We'll see." May winked mischievously, which only made Misty look at her with confusion. _'Don't worry Misty. You'll see soon enough.' _She thought to herself.

"Okay then…" Misty trailed off.

_**DING-DONG!**_

"Misty?" May asked cowering slightly.

"Yeah?"

"How far away from the door are we?"

Misty cringed as she realized what May was getting at.

"Not close enough to get there in time."

"That's what I thought."

They both covered their ears in unison just in time, as Violet's shriek radiated throughout the house.

"MISTY! YOU HAVE LIKE, MORE PEOPLE TO SEE YOU!"

"Owwww." They both groaned simultaneously rubbing their ears.

"I'll stay here, you go see who it is." May said.

"Gee, thanks." Misty muttered and left the room.

As she walked, she couldn't help but think of how much had changed.

When Misty had first met May, she didn't like her on instinct. Soon however, she found it impossible to dislike to happy, go-lucky brunette. It became clear that May held no interest in Ash and vice-versa, making Misty able to get over her personal feelings.

Now she couldn't imagine a life without May in it.

Drew had been introduced to Misty right before the two had left for Johto, and Misty had instantly seen the connection between them. In the week that they had visited she had made it her mission to get them together. It had been extremely difficult, seeing as both parties were more stubborn than Ash. After tons of favours from her sisters, several phone calls to Brock and even some help from Max later, Misty was finally successful in setting the two up.

Even if she and her sisters couldn't sleep for a week after the traumatic effort.

Misty sighed as she thought about May and Drew. They were so like her and Ash in many ways, except Drew wasn't dense and knew what he wanted.

"Like what took you so long this time? It's not my job to like, answer the door every time someone like, calls for you, you know." Violet whined, inspecting her nails.

"Nobody asked you to do anything Violet. And didn't I ask you to keep it down? My ears are still sore from last time!"

Her older sister huffed and walked away, leaving Misty rubbing her head. Out of all her sisters, Daisy was definitely the only one who she could even partially get along with.

"Sorry but the Gym's closed today, you'll have to come back tomorrow if you're looking for a battle." She stated, not even bothering to look out the door.

"Thanks for the info Misty, but I really don't think May would be happy if I made her wait that long."

Misty's head snapped up at the voice and a huge grin broke out over her face.

"Drew!" She squealed and immediately lunged at him.

"It's good to see ya to Mist." He chuckled and accepted the hug.

"So Grasshead, how have you been treating my little Maysie-bear?" Misty teased.

Drew turned a faint shade of pink.

"Come on Misty, don't do this to me!" He begged and she laughed.

Ever since she had gotten May and Drew together, Drew had become like a brother to Misty. The two had become extremely close and she would always help out Drew whenever he needed something with May.

"Aww you know I'm just kidding. What took you so long though?" She fake pouted, enveloping him in another hug.

"I missed you too little sister." He chuckled ruffling her hair.

"Drew!" She laughed and playfully swatted him, which he had a hard time avoiding due to the embrace.

"Do you want your surprise now?" He asked and her eyes lit up in realization.

"Yes! May's been keeping me in suspense."

"Hmm, I dunno." He pretended to think.

"Grasshead." She warned.

"Chill out Misty you know I'm just kidding." Drew laughed.

"So where is it?"

"Right here Mist."

Misty's throat went dry and her arms fell limp by her sides at the familiar voice.

"Ash?"

"In the flesh." He replied with a lopsided grin.

May suddenly appeared in the doorway, and Drew instantly walked over to her side giving her a peck on the lips. She swatted him away and continued watching Misty's reaction to her 'surprise', ignoring her boyfriends' pout.

"What are you doing here?" Misty barely whispered.

"Aren't you happy to see me Mist?"

"Of course I'm happy you idiot!" She cried and tackled him into a hug which he had no hesitation in reciprocating.

"Good to see." He chuckled, although there was a relieved tone in his voice.

"Where the heck have you been?" She demanded.

"I've-I've been busy." He started guiltily.

"Too busy to call?" Misty frowned, pulling away.

His chocolate brown eyes stared into hers sadly.

"I'm sorry Mist, I really am. It's just that-

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Out of the tons of letters I sent did you ever even think of replying to one? Out of the hundreds of phone calls I made did you even consider picking any of them up?" She shouted.

"I'm really sorry Mist, I can never tell you how sorry I am."

"It's a little late for that Ash." She said coldly and he flinched.

From the doorway, May and Drew looked on at the two worriedly. They knew Misty was mad, and Ash had a lot to make up for. May nudged him and they both went back inside to give the two some privacy.

"I really did miss you Misty." He said softly.

"Wouldn't know it." She bit back bitterly.

"I wanted to call you Misty, god how I wanted to. But I-

"I thought you had forgotten me."

"Why would you ever think that Mist?" He asked, the hurt evident in his eyes.

"Well what was I supposed to think Ash? The one time I saw you when you came to Kanto was _when I_ went to see you, you never called and you never even wrote back! How else was I supposed to take it?" Misty said back, raising her voice slightly.

"I thought you didn't want me to. I didn't think you'd want me in your life anymore."

"What?" She breathed out.

"Misty, I thought you had removed me from your life completely and didn't want me as a friend anymore."

"How could I ever just remove you Ash? You're supposed to be my best friend! For months on end you made me think you hated me."

"Hate you?" He spluttered in disbelief. "How could you have ever thought that I hated you?"

"It's not like you ever gave me a reason to think otherwise."

He took in what she said and realized what she had been getting at and how wrong he had been.

"Misty, I could never hate you." He told her, his eyes boring right into hers. "You have no idea how much I wanted to call you, to see you again. I spent so many nights unable to sleep because I was thinking about you it wasn't funny."

"Oh you spent nights awake? Let me tell you something Ash Ketchum. Do you have any idea of how many nights I couldn't sleep because I was crying over you? Because I didn't think you wanted me as a friend anymore?"

Ash looked at her shocked.

"You cried over me?"

"I cry almost every night, I cried last night Ash! You think this didn't affect me to? It killed me lying there every single night not knowing. Not knowing if you cared, not knowing if you hated me. Not knowing how you felt." Misty finished quietly.

"You have no idea how much I regret it Misty, it hurt so much not seeing you. It got so bad that it even began to affect my training until I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't think you wanted me back in your life, but I couldn't stay away anymore."

"You should have come back a long time ago." She whispered.

"I know, I was wrong. God I know how wrong I was. If I could do it all over again I would have never left, but I can't. All I can do now is say how sorry I am. I absorbed myself in training to try and forget about you, but you were always there. I never stopped thinking about you Misty, and when I heard May and Drew were coming back to Kanto to see you, I couldn't stand it any longer not knowing."

Now it was Misty's turn to be in shock. She affected his training?

"Not knowing what?" Misty asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer.

He stepped forward until there was barely any space left between them.

"Not knowing how you felt." Ash breathed out.

She was torn between wanting to yell at him again, to tell him how stupid he had been or running into his arms and never letting go.

Misty opened her mouth to speak but found the words catch in her throat.

"Misty, I-

"No Ash! Don't, you're only going to leave again like you always do!" She cried out and pushed him away, before turning away and running inside.

"Misty!" He shouted and ran in after her.

He tore up the stairs after her, bolting past May and Drew who were sitting in the kitchen. Daisy tried to ask him what was going on but Ash ignored her and continued after Misty.

She ran into her room and collapsed onto the bed, letting the tears fall freely now. Ash walked in and his heart nearly broke at seeing her like this.

"Mist…please don't cry." He pleaded, walking over and wrapping his arms around her.

"Ash please don't. Don't do this to me when you know you'll only wind up leaving in the end." She sobbed, feebly attempting to break out of his restraint.

"I'm not going anywhere Mist. Not unless you tell me too or you're with me." He said, tightening his arms around her figure and she stopped struggling.

He gently lifted her chin up so that her aqua-blue eyes were staring directly into his chocolate brown ones.

"Misty, these past two years have killed me more than I ever thought they would. Being away from you has only made me realize what an idiot I've been, and I never should have tried to fight against it. I came back for a reason and I'm not leaving until I tell you."

"Ash…" She trailed off, a tear falling from her eye.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way, I just need you to know. I can't leave again without saying something, the regrets been breaking me for too long now. I love you Misty. I've loved you for longer than I can remember, and I should have said something a long time ago." Ash told her while wiping away her tear.

"Ash-

"I know you probably don't feel the same way. I understand if you hate me now and never want to talk to me again, but I had to let you know. He finished, and unwrapped his arms from around her, preparing for the worst.

Misty stared at him, everything around her freezing as she tried to let what he was saying sink in. he loved her. He, Ash Ketchum, loved her, Misty Waterflower.

After several seconds of silence Ash's heart sank as she just sat there, staring at him.

"I'm sorry Misty, I shouldn't have said anything. But I couldn't keep going without telling you. I'll leave now and you'll never have to see me again." Ash whispered out, barely able to hold back his tears as he stood up.

"Don't you dare leave me again!" Misty finally cried and jumped up, latching onto him much to Ash's surprise.

"But-I, you-what does thi-

She pressed her lips gently against his, effectively cutting him off. His eyes widened and it took several moments before he registered what was happening before he kissed her back.

Eventually, the need for air became too great and they pulled apart unwillingly, gasping for air.

"I thought you didn't feel the same." Ash panted, resting his forehead against hers.

"You idiot, of course I do. I love you too Ash." Misty smiled and he connected their mouths once again, this time more firmly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her back, pulling her closer.

It was everything they had been dreaming of. Butterflies broke out wildly in their stomachs as the fireworks literally flew. The kiss was passionate, and each could feel the tingle in their lips, as well as the spark that ignited wherever skin was touched.

Soon enough they broke apart once more, both grinning this time. Misty suddenly frowned as a thought entered her mind.

"You have to go back to Sinnoh soon don't you?" She asked him sadly.

"Misty, I told you already that I'm not going anywhere unless you want me too. Or unless you're there beside me." Ash told her again, cupping her chin with his left hand.

"You meant that?" Misty gasped.

"Of course I do. You're the most important thing to me right now. I only just got you back into my life and I don't intend on leaving you behind."

"But what about your journey? You can't just put it on hold for me." She insisted.

"I already have. Misty, I'm not going anywhere without you." Ash stated firmly, looking directly into her eyes.

"But Ash becoming a Pokemon Master is your dream!"

"You're the only thing I've been dreaming of for months. Give it up Misty, I'm not changing my mind."

Misty smiled back at him lovingly, barely able to believe the words he had just told her.

"That reminds me, where's Pikachu?" She asked.

"Oh he's around here somewhere." Ash shrugged.

"PI, PIKACHUPI!" A high voice suddenly squeaked out of nowhere and they turned around to see none other but the loveable, yellow rodent in the doorway.

"Pikachu!" Misty gasped happily as the electric mouse bounded into her arms with a happy "Chaa!"

"He's missed you." Ash spoke, watching the two of them fondly.

"I've missed him to." Misty giggled as Pikachu nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"What about his Trainer?" Ash said with an implying tone.

"His Trainer is an idiot." She smirked and he pouted. "But I love him anyway."

"Love you too Mist." He grinned, giving her a peck on the lips.

"We better go back downstairs, everyone's probably wondering what happened to us." Misty suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Ash said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

The couple and Pikachu made their way downstairs to see Misty's sisters and the other two looking around worriedly.

"Oh thank god you're still alive!" May burst out upon seeing them.

"May, they weren't going to kill each other." Drew rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "But it's good to see Misty didn't send you flying back to Sinnoh." He smirked.

"So did it go well?" Daisy asked eagerly.

"It went better than I ever could have hoped for." Ash declared, wrapping his arm around Misty and giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Eeeeeeeeek!" All three sisters squealed in unison and May nearly fell off her chair in happiness, had it not been for Drew reaching out and catching her in time.

"We're so happy for you Misty!" Lily trilled, clasping her hands together dramatically.

"Not as happy as I am." Misty said quietly so that only Ash could hear.

"Which like, brings us to our next question, Ash still has his like, journey." Violet started slowly.

"I'm putting it off for Misty." Ash stated and they grinned.

"There's like, no need for that Ash, because Misty's going with you!" Lily announced happily.

Ash and Misty's jaws dropped open.

"Are you serious? I can leave?" Misty asked, not believing her ears.

"You're like, miserable around her little sis. Ash makes you happy, and that's all we want. Of course you can go with him!" Daisy told her, smiling.

"Thank you so much!" Misty cried and joined them together in a last group hug.

"Like, take care of our baby sister Ash." Daisy told him.

"Yeah. Or else like, you'll have three very angry girls hunting you down!" Lily warned.

"Which like, wouldn't normally be a problem because we're like, so beautiful and talented! But we won't be hunting you down for like, good reasons." Violet finished, glaring at him.

Ash just stood there, sweat-dropping.

"You don't need to worry, I'll never let her out of my sight again." He told them, and grabbed Misty's hand.

"See Drew? That's what _normal_ boyfriends do!" May teased, poking him in the chest.

"You're hardly what I would call a normal girlfriend May." He smirked and she pouted. "Besides, you love me the way I am."

May blushed at his words. "Shut up." She mumbled.

He chuckled and pecked her on the cheek. "Love you too." He whispered.

'_Anyway, it's not like I don't have threats hanging over my own head.' _Drew thought, shuddering at the_ looooooong_ talk he had been given by Norman Maple. Not to mention the lecture from Max, which was kind of cute because of his protectiveness of his sister but disturbing at the same time.

"Uh, but Misty?" May started out slowly.

"Hmm?" She replied lazily, still looking at Ash.

"You might wanna go change out of your pyjamas first before you go anywhere."

"Hehe...whoops."

_Leaving your tears on my shoulder_  
_Your eyes beg me to stay._  
_We were finally changing._  
_It's our luck, we're a little too late._  
_I'd take you with me if there was a way._  
_Sorry, don't cut it so I say,_

_Take all of your doubts,_  
_You can throw 'em out._  
_You may be unsure, but I know_  
_I'm always coming back._  
_You can bet on that,_  
_You're the only place I call home._  
_Near or far, where you are is where I want to be._  
_Every lonely night,_  
_Every drunken fight,_  
_Couldn't make it right, I know._  
_If it hurts you bad,_  
_Put it on my tab,_  
_I can pay it back tenfold._  
_You're the only place I've ever called my home._

_Years pass, we're growing older_  
_And you're not sure you can wait._  
_So I promise, it won't always be like this._  
_You say, "It's always the same."_  
_We're falling apart if you think so_  
_I'm holding on even if you let go._

_Take all of your doubts,_  
_You can throw 'em out._  
_You may be unsure, but I know_  
_I'm always coming back._  
_You can bet on that,_  
_You're the only place I call home._  
_Near or far, where you are is where I want to be._  
_Every lonely night,_  
_Every drunken fight,_  
_Couldn't make it right, I know._  
_If it hurts you bad,_  
_Put it on my tab,_  
_I can pay it back tenfold._  
_You're the only place I've ever called my home._

_If I had my way_  
_You'd fill these empty beds._  
_Someday I'll come back for you_  
_And never leave again._

_Take all of your doubts,_  
_You can throw 'em out._  
_You may be unsure, but I know_  
_I'm always coming back._  
_You can bet on that,_  
_You're the only place I call home._  
_Near or far, where you are is where I want to be._  
_Every lonely night,_  
_Every drunken fight,_  
_Couldn't make it right, I know._  
_If it hurts you bad,_  
_Put it on my tab,_  
_I can pay it back tenfold._  
_You're the only place I've ever called my home._

"I can't wait to get on the road again. I miss it so much, and it's like a second home to you." Misty sighed happily.

"As long as I'm with you Mist, I'm right where I need to be. You're the only place I call home." Ash told her softly, pressing their lips together one final time before they left for Sinnoh.

* * *

_Later that night in the Pokecenter…_

"Hey Ash?" Misty suddenly asked, snuggling into his chest.

"Yeah Mist?" He replied placing an arm around her to pull the red-head closer.

"Where are we meeting Brock and Dawn once we get to Sinnoh anyway?"

Ash's eyes bulged as he remembered something very important.

"Aww man! I was supposed to call them 2 hours ago, Brock's gonna kill me!" He quickly realized and rushed off for the nearest video phone.

"Oh Ash…." Misty sighed, shaking her head contently.

How had she ever managed to live without him?

**Hope you liked it! 17 and a half freaking pages later, 8 of them re-written thanks to my computers lovely decision. I have a few more one-shots planned, and one is already over halfway written so I just need the ending. But until then, I should probably write the next chapter for Eternal before everyone kills me for the cliffy. Ciao!**


End file.
